


Please, Remember

by FandomParty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomParty/pseuds/FandomParty





	Please, Remember

John? I know you can’t hear me. I’ve made sure of that. I heard you when I jumped. I heard the hurt in your voice when you screaned my name. I saw the tears you tried to hide at my funeral. I heard you, you know. That day when everyone else left. When you whipered a single request, “Please, don’t be dead”. John, I know you don’t know this yet, but I’m not dead. John I swear, I would tell you if I could, and I will, but first, I have to take care of him. So he can never hurt you again. John, I swear, this i all for you. I don’t know when I’ll be back, I don’t know if I’ll be back… But I swear John, no matter what happens, I will make sure you’re safe. Please John, if I don’t come back, just remember… I Love You

 

 

Sherlock? Can you hear me? It’s been a year now… It still hurts, everyday. I visit your grave every Sunday. That’s the day we met, remember? It feels like so long ago… I’ve finally accepted that your gone, that your never coming back. I couldn’t believe it at first. I can’t bear to stay in the flat anymore, it’s just not the same without you there to leave a mess and leave body parts everywhere. I never realized how boring life is without you… There are no more cases, just patients who over dramatise everything and a tiny empty flat that is far too quiet. But the worst part, Sherlock, is that I never got to tell you how I feel. Sherlock, wherever you are, I hope you can hear me, and please, remember, I Love You


End file.
